


don't tell me to be strong (so, ease it off)

by blueberrywizard



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kleptomania, Napoleon has Issues, Partnership, Some look at Napoleon's backstory but it's briefly, like a lot of them, teeny weeny bit of angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14004045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberrywizard/pseuds/blueberrywizard
Summary: Kilka faktów z życia Napoleona Solo, znane bardziej jako "trzy razy, kiedy Napoleon Solo próbuje radzić sobie z emocjami (a ma ich wiele)".





	don't tell me to be strong (so, ease it off)

**Author's Note:**

> Tytuł pochodzi z piosenki "Friction" od Imagine Dragons. 
> 
> Ogólnie to nie mam pojęcia co tu się wydarzyło. Zaczęłam eksperymentować i po prostu dałam się temu rozwinąć swoją drogą i w ten sposób to powstało. Jest za mało polskich fików do tego fandomu, więc żal mi było nie napisać czegoś do jednego z moich ulubionych filmów. Mam jednak nadzieję, że nie jest to aż tak złe. Miłego czytania!

i.

 

Jeśli ktoś chciałby zrobić listę faktów o Napoleonie Solo, jest mnóstwo sposobów, na które można by było ją rozpocząć.

 

Adrian Sanders rozpocząłby ją od wyliczenia wszystkich przestępstw, których dopuścił się Solo, w co najmniej sześciu krajach i dodał drugie tyle, które nie zostały mu udowodnione. Illya Kuryakin zacząłby swoją od wspomnienia ilości garniturów, które posiadał ten rozpieszczony kapitalista. Na drugiej pozycji umieściłby buty, bo doprawdy, ile jeden człowiek może mieć par butów? Gabriella Teller wspomniałaby o doskonałym smaku - zarówno do wyrafinowanych dań, jak i alkoholi.

 

I wszyscy mieliby rację. To wszystko składało się na wizerunek, z którego Napoleon był dumny. Jednak on sam rozpocząłby tę listę inaczej, chociażby od stwierdzenia, że gdy jest w _szczególnym_ rodzaju nastroju, wyciąga z szafy najzwyklejsze ubrania, wsiada w najbliższy środek transportu publicznego i jeździ po mieście bez celu.

 

Ten _szczególny_ nastrój nie zdarza się zbyt często. Poprzedzają go staranne przygotowania - odkąd Napoleon nie pracuje samotnie, a z dwójką bystrych szpiegów, są one niezbędne, by utrzymać pieczołowicie wypracowaną reputację mniej więcej w całości. Tak więc, gdy Napoleon czuje, że garnitury są zbyt duże, a skóra zbyt mała, przez co ma irracjonalne wrażenie, że znowu jest dzieckiem lub gdy akcja trwa zbyt długo i jest wyczerpująca albo zbliża się pewna data, którą za każdym razem chciałby po prostu przespać - wyciąga z szafki garnki, butelkę dobrego wina i gotuje dla swoich partnerów obfity posiłek. Zapytany o powód odpowiada szelmowskim uśmiechem i wymijająco twierdzi, że “ _ktoś musi pilnować, by szpiedzy mieli siłę do ratowania świata_ ”. Gaby zwykle przewraca w tym momencie oczami, a Illya cicho prycha, ale jednocześnie zagląda przez ramię Solo, próbując oszacować, czy danie, które zrobi, będzie z jego rodzimej kuchni, czy to raczej coś, co lubi Gaby. Rzadko kiedy robi dania typowo amerykańskie, uparcie twierdząc, że to kuchnia dla prostaków. Nie widzi jednak problemu z robieniem indyka na Święto Dziękczynienia lub wybornego filet mignon, gdy jakaś ich misja dzieje się gdzieś na terytorium Stanów. Napoleon usypia czujność Gaby i Illyi wybornym posiłkiem i drogim winem, by później, gdy już wie, że śpią na tyle spokojnie, na ile tylko szpiedzy mogą, cicho wymknąć się z miejsca, w którym aktualnie się znajdują i pójść przed siebie.

 

Zawsze siada przy oknie, na samym tyle środka transportu, do którego wsiadł. Nie rzuca się w oczy, ale za to ma na oku wszystkie wejścia i miejsca siedzące. Obserwuje wszystko, pozwalając myślom płynąć. Wysiada na jakimkolwiek przystanku i krąży po miejscu, w którym się znalazł, bezmyślnie, ale nigdy nie jest przy tym nieuważny. Czasami wstępuje do jakichś barów, jeśli słyszy dobiegające z wewnątrz kuszące, niczym śpiew syren, dźwięki jazzu. Przeważnie jednak przechodzi obok, przebiegając wzrokiem po witrynach sklepowych, próbując powstrzymać swędzenie palców i zastanawiając się, czy będzie miał czas i możliwość wrócić w to samo miejsce, by faktycznie coś _kupić_ . Gdy ma naprawdę _złe_ dni, nie próbuje się nawet powstrzymywać i szybciej, niż ktokolwiek jest w stanie zauważyć, _przywłaszcza_ sobie zegarek lub inną błyskotkę. Podróżuje z nim, bezpiecznie ukryta wewnątrz walizki, do następnego miasta, gdzie sprzedaje je gdziekolwiek, gdzie może się targować i dostać odpowiednią sumę. Gaby i Illya nigdy nie powiedzieli na ten temat ani słowa, jeśli zauważyli powtarzający się proceder, a Napoleon podejrzewa, że tak było. Nigdy nie mówią nic o jego niespokojnych palcach, które przebiegają zwinnie po powierzchniach, kroją, zagniatają, obracają przedmioty, rozkładają i składają urządzenia, zawiązują i rozwiązują krawaty, wystukują cicho Szostakowicza, Chopina, Bacha. Jest im za to po cichu wdzięczny. Wie, że nie potrafiłby wytłumaczyć tej potrzeby, tkwiącej głęboko w nim, praktycznie odkąd pamięta. Wbrew pozorom, jest niespokojnym duchem, czego za wszelką cenę stara się nie pokazywać. Eleganckie, perfekcyjne linie garniturów, kosmyki włosów, każdy będący na swoim miejscu i nigdzie indziej, są jedynym znanym mu sposobem na utrzymanie kontroli nad sobą i swoją impulsywnością. Jeśli wszystko jest uporządkowane - wtedy on również jest. To przynosi mu spokój.

 

Krąży, poznaje, chłonie, słucha, widzi, dotyka, próbuje, wącha. Robi to tak długo, aż czuje przeładowanie, zmęczenie głęboko w kościach, więc wraca, czymkolwiek, byle szybciej, rozbiera się, chowa ubrania do szafy i będąc zbyt wyczerpanym na cokolwiek więcej, zakopuje się głęboko pod kołdrę na co najmniej osiem godzin. Gdy wstaje, wszystko jest odrobinę lżejsze, mniej intensywne. Przyjmuje kubek kawy z rąk Illyi z łagodniejszym niż zawsze uśmiechem i ponownie cicho dziękuje za brak pytań.

  


ii.

 

Napoleon doskonale potrafi trzymać rzeczy w sekrecie. Dzięki sekretom zaciągnął się do wojska, został dobrym oszustem, a gdy został złapany - dobrym szpiegiem. Napoleon strzeże w sobie więcej tajemnic niż Sanders ma agentów. I nie ma zamiaru ich ujawniać. Co jest trudne, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że jego partnerzy czasami bywają w nastroju, że brakuje jedynie pieczenia pianek nad ogniskiem, by biwak z opowiadaniem sobie historii był rzeczywistym wydarzeniem. Zarówno Kuryakin jak i Teller, czując przywileje wynikające z bycia częścią UNCLE, mają mniejsze opory przed pogłębianiem zaufania, którego źródłem była głównie niezliczona ilość sytuacji, która mogła skutkować pójściem do piachu. Rozmowy o życiu przed _pracą_ są rzadkim wydarzeniem i najczęściej służą umilaniem sobie czasu w kryjówkach i rozładowują adrenalinę w bezpieczniejszy i zdrowszy sposób niż każde z nich ma to w zwyczaju.

 

Jednak Napoleon prawie nigdy nie bierze w nich udziału. Siada w fotelu ze szklanką whiskey lub kubkiem herbaty (w zależności od stanu wyposażenia kryjówki), zawsze ustawiony bokiem i zawsze milczący. Na początku nie przeszkadza to żadnemu z nich, ale z czasem, gdy do wszystkich zaczyna docierać, że Napoleon więcej informacji zbiera niż udostępnia, Gaby się z nim droczy, próbując coś z niego wydobyć. Solo pozostaje niewzruszony i z nonszalancją odwraca kota ogonem.

 

Sekrety Napoleona mają swoje sekrety i wszystkie zostaną jego częścią aż do śmierci.

 

Napoleon nigdy nie lubił okłamywać samego siebie, więc nawet jeśli uparcie to sobie powtarza, to zdaje sobie, że jego spostrzegawczy partnerzy również zbierają informacje, pomimo ciągłego milczenia.

 

I w ten sposób na jaw wychodzi fakt, że uwielbia organizować rzeczy. Ubrania układa kolorystycznie i według rozmiarów, książki w jego mieszkaniu są ustawione alfabetycznie, a alkohole chronologicznie. Kuchnia zorganizowana jest według wskazówek zegara, a salon i sypialnie z zachowaniem symetrii. Illya jako pierwszy to zauważa i kwituje to krótkim “ _Kowboju?_ ”, a na widok uniesionej brwi Amerykanina, po prostu macha dłonią.

 

W odpowiedzi dostaje jedynie wzruszenie ramion.

 

Inną rzeczą, która zostaje zauważona, jest to, że Napoleon nienawidzi brukselki. Jest to powodem do długiego napadu śmiechu Kuryakina i Teller, podczas gdy Solo, z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi, piorunuje ich wzrokiem i powtarza, że “ _te odchody szatana pojawią się w jego kuchni dopiero w momencie, gdy komuniści przestaną chcieć zniszczyć kapitalizm_ ”, co sprawiło, że Illya wytoczył się z pomieszczenia ze łzami w oczach. A Gaby zaraz za nim.

 

Następne, co wyślizguje się z pilnie strzeżonego kokonu sekretów Napoleona Solo, sprawia, że ma ochotę upić się do nieprzytomności. Nie ma wielu rzeczy, które sprawiają mu tyle bólu, a ta konkretna rzecz jest w pierwszej trójce.

 

Paryż. Jeszcze nic dobrego nie spotkało Napoleona we Francji. Po cichu zastanawiał się, czy to nie jest rodzaj kary, za wyjątkowe upodobanie do francuskiej sztuki, jedzenia, kobiet oraz wina. Ale to właśnie jego zdolności UNCLE potrzebuje, a przecież Napoleon Solo jeszcze nigdy nie zawiódł. I nie ma zamiaru tego zrobić, więc przyjmuje misję w kraju, który kocha tak samo mocno, jak nienawidzi.

 

Illya, jako jedyny członek zespołu, który zna francuski - Napoleon parska pod nosem na myśl o tym, bo słyszał jak Rosjanin mówi po francusku i byłby skłonny się kłócić - przyjmuje na siebie ciężar relacji z ludnością francuską, jako “turysta”, który wraz ze swoją narzeczoną planuje podróż poślubną. Napoleon natomiast ma grać zafascynowanego europejską kulturą amerykańskiego studenta sztuki, co jednocześnie zadowalało i irytowało go. Mógł wykorzystać odrobinę więcej niż zawsze swojej wiedzy, ale wiązało się to z innym rodzajem ubrań i przede wszystkim włosami w totalnym nieładzie. To nigdy nie było dobrym połączeniem.

 

Napoleon wie, że rzeczy nie skończą się dobrze, w momencie, w którym po drugim tygodniu dalej nie doszli do żadnego przełomu w sprawie, a on sam zaczyna odczuwać znużenie. Wie, że to nie skończy się dobrze i wie, że przez to powinien bardziej trzymać się na baczności, ale jest zmęczony udawaniem bardziej, niż był kiedykolwiek podczas pracy dla CIA.

 

“ _Paryż do końca życia będzie moją zgubą_ ” myśli Napoleon, w momencie, w którym na widok podstarzałej już, lecz o twarzy ciągle noszącej znamiona przeszłego piękna, kobiety z koszem pełnym jabłek, wyrywa mu się, zupełnie bezwiednie, jedno krótkie “ _ama!_ ”.

 

Kilka rzeczy dzieje się na raz. Illya, stojący niedaleko i podziwiający fasadę kościoła, odwraca się zaalarmowany krzykiem, a wraz z nim Gaby, oboje w ułamku sekundy gotowi, by walczyć z wrogiem, którego jeszcze nie widzą. Kobieta również się odwraca w kierunku głosu, a jej łagodna twarz jest pełna zdziwienia, gdy zauważa to samo, co para agentów - jak Napoleon blednie i pada na kolana. Illya biegnie szybciej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, przeczesując wzrokiem teren, by znaleźć tego, który jest za to odpowiedzialny, szuka krwi, szuka broni, szuka sprawcy.

 

A Napoleon nie uderza bezwładnie ciałem o bruk, bezlitosna grawitacja sprowadza go jedynie na swoje miejsce - miejsce grzesznika, który uświadamia sobie ogrom swoich grzechów i desperacko próbuje błagać każdą siłę o rozgrzeszenie. Wylewa z siebie potok szybkich, gwałtownych francuskich słów, z których Illya nic nie rozumie, ale kobieta z jabłkami najwyraźniej tak. Zaskoczenie przemienia się w czułość na jej twarzy, coś co Illya pamięta ze wczesnych lat dzieciństwa, kiedy jeszcze życie nie było ciągłą walką, więc zatrzymuje się tak gwałtownie, jak ruszył i obserwuje sytuację.

 

Napoleon nie przestaje mówić. Illya nie jest w stanie przetłumaczyć sobie słów, głównie z szoku. Nie otrząsa się z niego w momencie, w którym kobieta obejmuje twarz Amerykanina dłońmi, a potem przyciąga ją do siebie i składa na jego czole delikatny pocałunek, ani gdy ten uśmiecha się dziko, wyciągając z kieszeni wszystkie franki i wciskając je w ręce kobiety, która przed chwilą tak czuje go dotykała. Teraz mówi wolniej i Illya wyłapuje jakieś słowa o przebaczeniu, symbolach i spokoju. Kobieta w końcu przyjmuje pieniądze, w zamian częstując go jabłkami - Solo bierze trzy i obdarowuje ją ostatnim czułym uśmiechem i odwraca się by odejść, gdy zauważa parę, która przez cały czas stała bliżej, niż się tego spodziewał. Jego oczy robią się wielkie, gdy uświadamia sobie, co się działo przez ostatnią minutę. Blednie ponownie, idealna powłoka została zachwiana, jej powrót zajmie chwilę. Napoleon nie ma tej chwili, widzi to w spojrzeniach swoich partnerów - z ich spiętych ciał wyczytuje, że żądają odpowiedzi i żądają ich natychmiast. “ _Nie tutaj_ ” to jedyne, co wydostaje się z jego ust. Jest świadom tego, jak zagroził misji. Nie potrzebuje festiwalu pod hasłem “kto zwróci na siebie więcej uwagi?”, w którym tak naprawdę już miał swój sprawiedliwy udział. Illya zaciska zęby, ale podąża w milczeniu za Napoleonem. Gaby również nic nie mówi.

 

“ _Co to miało niby być, Solo?_ ” Illya mówi w sekundzie po przekroczeniu progu hotelu, w którym cała trójka się zatrzymała. “ _Sądziłem, że jesteś profesjonalistą_ ”. Wypowiada słowa jakby z gorzkim rozczarowaniem, od którego Napoleonowi robi się niedobrze.

 

“ _T_ _o długa historia_ ” odpowiada, próbując kupić sobie trochę czasu. Nie jest na to gotowy, nigdy nie będzie, a teraz wie, że nie uniknie tej rozmowy.

 

“ _Mogę znaleźć chwilę czasu_ ” kąśliwe zdanie uderza go mocniej niż cios. Ręce drżą. Napoleon nie poznaje siebie dzisiaj. Gdzie się podział Napoleon z wczoraj, mający wszystko pod _kontrolą_ i nie popełniający błędów?

 

“ _Muszę się napić_ ”, mruczy, stojąc tyłem do partnerów. Słyszy, że Illya również mamrocze coś pod nosem, jednak on skupia się tylko na przelaniu bursztynowego płynu do solidnej kryształowej szklanki. Nalewa sobie więcej niż na gentlemana przystało i bezceremonialnie wypija wszystko na raz. Alkohol piecze go w gardło i przełyk, otrzeźwiając go i dając - fałszywe - poczucie stabilności. _Skup się na jednej rzeczy na raz_.

 

“ _Urodziłem się pół roku przed wybuchem Wielkiego Kryzysu. Pochodzę z Nowego Jorku, co już wiecie, a sytuacja nie była tam najprostsza. Brooklyn zawsze był biedną dzielnicą, kryzys tylko ją dobił_ ” zaczyna, ciągle odwrócony, bawiąc się pustą już szklanką. Tak długo, jak ma coś w rękach, jest w porządku. “ _W ciągu wszystkich moich podróży nie znalazłem wielu miejsc, które byłyby tak multikulturalne jak właśnie Brooklyn. Imigranci włoscy, irlandzcy, niemieccy, rosyjscy, francuscy… zanim skończyłem osiem lat znałem po trochu z każdego języka_ ”.

 

Napoleon czuje się gotowy (nie, wcale nie, ale udawanie ma przecież we krwi) i wreszcie mierzy się z Gaby i Illyą twarzą w twarz. Odstawia szklankę na stolik i wkłada ręce do kieszeni, próbując przybrać rozluźnioną postawę, ale wie, że żadne z nich się na to nie nabierze. Illya jest skupiony, ponury od powstrzymywanego gniewu, ale jednocześnie pełen skrytej ciekawości. Gaby natomiast jest zaniepokojona, niepewna gruntu, na którym właśnie się znaleźli. Oboje chcą odpowiedzi i oboje są wytrąceni z równowagi przez zachowanie Napoleona. Cholera, on sam jest wytrącony z równowagi przez swoje zachowanie.

 

“ _J_ _ednak żeby w pełni przedstawić wam sytuację, muszę cofnąć się w czasie trochę dalej_ ”, podejmuje opowieść po wzięciu głębokiego oddechu. Wbija wzrok w tandetną reprodukcję obrazu Van Gogha, nie potrafiąc spojrzeć w oczy żadnej ze znajdujących się w pokoju osób. “ _Front zachodni podczas I wojny światowej znajdował się bliżej Niemiec, ale wojna głęboko dotknęła cały kraj. Wszyscy żyli w strachu. Żołnierze ginęli w okopach i była to straszna śmierć. Nic dziwnego, że młoda kobieta uciekła z przystojnym amerykańskim żołnierzem, który diabeł wie skąd znalazł się w tym małym baskijskim miasteczku. Czterej jej bracia, wraz z ojcem, pojechali na front i już tam zostali. Wyjechała więc i już nigdy nie obróciła się za siebie._ ”

 

Przerywa na chwilę, próbując zebrać myśli. Przelotnie spogląda na Gaby, której wzrok jest pełen instynktownego współczucia, od którego robi się mu niedobrze. Lub może to od tego, co ma teraz powiedzieć.

 

“ _Nigdy nie zakochuj się w żołnierzu, Gaby. Oni nie potrafią kochać tak, jak kobieta tego pragnie, potrzebuje, pożąda. Coś jest w tej instynktownej potrzebie zniszczenia, która przekłada się na ludzi, gdy w końcu wojna się kończy. A wojna w umyśle żołnierza nie kończy się nigdy. Strzały mogą ucichnąć, ale to nie znaczy, że karabiny zostały odłożone na bok. A kobieta z małego baskijskiego miasteczka naiwnie wierzyła, że tak się stało. Nawet kiedy poznała prawdę, dalej naiwnie wierzyła - skoro jej żołnierz nie potrafi pokochać jej tak, jak kocha wojnę, to może chociaż pokocha dziecięcą niewinność. Nie pokochał_.”

 

Napoleon z powrotem sięga po szklankę, napełnia ją i wypija ją w dwóch łykach. Właśnie dlatego nie przeprowadza tej rozmowy zbyt często - nie będzie potrzebował wiele po jej skończeniu by upić się do nieprzytomności. Nienawidzi takiej utraty kontroli, ale jednocześnie nie potrafi znaleźć innego rozwiązania.

 

“ _Baskijskie kobiety są silne - ta nie była wyjątkiem. Postanowiła stworzyć dziecku własny rodzaj miłości, stworzony z ciepła parujących garnków i szybkich, cichych słów wypowiadanych w dwóch różnych językach. I to im wystarczyło._ ”

 

Głęboki oddech. A za nim kolejny.

 

“ _Byli do siebie podobni, tak samo pełni pasji i drobnych miłości, nawet wyglądali podobnie. Jednak dziecko wdało się w ojca równie mocno jak w matkę. Nie potrzebowali wiele czasu by się o tym przekonać - wojna nigdy nie zasypia, a obudzona okazała się być okrutniejsza niż jakakolwiek poprzednia. I to przerażało kobietę, mimo że żyjąc względnie bezpiecznie, nie miała się czego obawiać. Bała się, że wojna będzie trwała całą wieczność i pochłonie jej syna. A on sam wszedł prosto w jej paszczę. Zapamiętajcie moje słowa, nie ma głupszego rodzaju ludzi niż szesnastoletni chłopcy._ ”

 

Napoleon siada, czując jak kolana zaczynają odmawiać mu posłuszeństwa. Wie, że musi przestać opowiadać swoją przeszłość bezosobowo, jakby dotyczyła kogoś innego.

 

“ _Ama krzyczała na mnie cały miesiąc, gdy powiedziałem jej o swoich planach. Nie rozumiałem tego wtedy. Nasza ostatnia rozmowa również była kłótnią, najostrzejszą ze wszystkich. Ama wyklinała pod niebiosa, a przez całe moje życie nie słyszałem, żeby chociaż raz przeklnęła. Wyszedłem z domu w nocy i już nigdy nie wróciłem. Żałowałem tego do końca życia. Nie wiem nawet czy żyje, nie chciałem jej szukać po złapaniu mnie przez CIA. A ta kobieta… wyglądała prawie identycznie jak moja ama. Złapało mnie to z zaskoczenia. Przepraszam was za to._ ”

 

Napoleon unika wzroku swoich partnerów, pokazując tak niepasujący do niego wstyd. Nie mówi już nic więcej, nie wie jak ma wyrazić wszystkie uczucia, których nie pozwalał sobie czuć przez tyle lat, a które zaatakowały go tak gwałtownie i brutalnie. Nie chce ich czuć.

 

“ _Napoleon_ ” słyszy cichy głos Gaby, mimo to uparcie na nią nie patrzy. “ _Spójrz na mnie, proszę_.”

 

Podnosi wzrok, w jednej sekundzie zawierając więcej niewinności i nieśmiałości niż jakiekolwiek dziecko lecz ten moment szybko znika. Jego oczy są puste, gdy patrzy na Gaby, skupiając się na pojedynczym kosmyku zatkniętym za ucho.

 

“ _Wszyscy mamy problemy z przeszłością, Solo._ ” Gaby zwraca się do niego tym razem przez nazwisko, mimo że brzmi to w jej ustach jak kazanie zamiast wyrazu troski. Wie, że Napoleon nie chce troski, ale musi mu to powiedzieć, by nie nienawidził się za ten drobny przejaw słabości, który nie jest zależny od niego. “ _Nie jesteś w tym wyjątkiem. A to, jak sobie z tym radzimy… możemy tylko to zaakceptować i posprzątać bałagan po wszystkim._ ”

 

Chwila ciszy. Napoleon przenosi wzrok na Illyę, jednak twarz Rosjanina pozostaje nieodgadniona. Następne słowa zbijają go z tropu.

 

“ _W twoim pliku nie ma nic o znajomości języka francuskiego._ ”

 

Napoleon mruga dwa razy, całkowicie w szoku. Spodziewał się czegoś bardziej zrzędliwego, jakiegoś wspomnienia o braku odpowiedzialności Napoleona, ewentualnie jakąś wzmiankę o tym, że właśnie z tego powodu jest tak okropnym szpiegiem.

 

“ _Nie. CIA nic o tym nie wie, więc nie ma tego tam. Tak samo jak o znajomości baskijskiego. Nie chciałem, żeby wiedzieli. Nie o tym._ ” To był ostatni bastion jego wolności. Jeśli powiedziałby im o tym, to straciłby _wszystko_. Mógł sobie poradzić z pracą dla Sandersa, być na jego smyczy, ale nie pozwoli by zmieszali z błotem jedną z rzeczy, która znaczy dla niego najwięcej. Illya miał swój zegarek, a Napoleon - francuski.

 

Napoleon czuje nadchodzącą fale migreny. Nienawidzi rozmawiać o tym, nienawidzi jak przesadnie emocjonalny się robi i ile czasu zajmuje mu powrót do normy. Nienawidzi tego, jak odbija się to na jego starannie wypracowanym wizerunku, który ciągle stara się utrzymywać nawet przed partnerami, z którymi pracuje ponad dwa lata. Jest samotnikiem, całe życie był. Potrafi brylować w towarzystwie, skupiać na sobie uwagę otoczenia i czerpać z tego przyjemność, ale pod koniec dnia, zawsze jest sam, nawet jeśli idzie z kimś do łóżka.

 

_Nosisz samotność niczym zbroję, mój drogi. Pamiętaj, że kiedyś pojawią się w niej pęknięcia._

 

Napoleon orientuje się przy czwartej szklance whiskey, że żadne z jego partnerów nie zapytało o to, co powiedział tamtej kobiecie z jabłkami. Nie, żeby to już miało jakiekolwiek znaczenie.

  


iii.

 

Illya ostatnimi czasy bardzo się martwi, chociaż pokaże to dopiero, gdy piekło zamarznie.

 

Ale jak tu się nie martwić, kiedy jeden konkretny Kowboj zostaje wysyłany na samotne misje, z których wraca potłuczony i z brzydkimi siniakami na twarzy. Strach myśleć o tym, co ukrywają idealnie dopasowane garnitury - Illya zauważa zaciśnięte zęby Solo, gdy siada i permanentnie ściągnięte w skupieniu wargi. Porusza się ostrożnie i z jeszcze większą uwagą. To zaczyna powoli go frustrować - są w końcu zespołem, prawda? Ktoś musi kryć plecy tego okropnego szpiega, bo właśnie są widoczne efekty tego, jak pracuje lepiej sam.

 

Przynajmniej misje nie są długie. Zwykle Solo pojawia się z powrotem po dwóch, trzech, góra czterech dniach. Ale wszystko, co z nimi związane, jest podejrzane - zlecenia i raporty są składane bezpośrednio do dyrektora Waverly’ego, co normalnie zdarza się tylko przy poważniejszych zadaniach. Sam Napoleon zachowuje się jakby to była najzwyklejsza rzecz na świecie i nie mówi na ten temat ani słowa.

 

Więc tak, Illya się martwi. I ma przeczucie, że wszystko niedługo się wyjaśni, ale zanim to się stanie, czeka ich coś gorszego. A przeczucia Illyi mają to do siebie, że raczej się sprawdzają.

 

Piętnasty marca był takim samym dniem jak każdy inny. Solo wchodzi swoim zwyczajowym, rozkołysanym krokiem do pomieszczenia, które zajmował razem z Illyą, rzuca lekkie “ _Dzień dobry, Zarazo_ ” i zabiera się do pracy. Wychodzą razem na lunch, Napoleon flirtuje z kelnerką podczas gdy Illya zamawia dla nich jedzenie - mają zasadę, że kto wybiera miejsce, w którym danego dnia jedzą, ten wybiera danie. Przez większość czasu jedzą to, co ugotuje dla nich Amerykanin, więc ta zasada bardziej służy rozrywce niż czemukolwiek innemu. Dopiero gdy wracają do biura, Illya czuje dreszcz, który zwykle bywa zapowiedzią kłopotów.

 

Tak też się dzieje - Waverly praktycznie w drzwiach windy prosi Solo do swojego gabinetu, a Kuryakin po chwili przechodzi korytarzem i ukradkiem obserwuje sytuację przez przeszklone drzwi. Waverly jest jak zawsze spokojny, natomiast Napoleon… Napoleon pokazuje zaskakująco wiele emocji. Przede wszystkim gniew. Illya opanowuje ciekawość i odchodzi, jednak wykrzywione pogardliwie usta Kowboja zostają w jego pamięci do końca dnia.

 

Solo nie wraca tego dnia do pracy, jednak to Gaby załatwia całą sprawę, mówiąc coś o tym, że Napoleon oszalał. Na widok zdziwionej miny Illyi po prostu wywróciła oczami i odeszła. Następny agent, którego spotyka, prosi go o zejście do piwnicy i opanowanie sytuacji. Rosjanin prawie tam biegnie i gwałtownie zatrzymuje się w drzwiach na widok swojego partnera, który - ciągle będąc w garniturze, więc prawdopodobnie to miała na myśli Gaby mówiąc o szaleństwie - gwałtownie naciera na jakiegoś młodego agenta i w ciągu minuty wbija go w ring. Szarą koszulę ma mokrą od potu na plecach, pojedyncze kosmyki opadają mu na twarz, nie utrzymywane już więcej przez pomadę. Agent wygląda na zziajanego, co oznacza, że to nie był ich pierwszy sparing.

 

“ _Hej, Kowboju, może weźmiesz się za kogoś w swojej lidze_ ” mówi, wchodząc na ring. Dopiero w tym momencie Solo przenosi swoją uwagę na nową postać i wymęczony agent prawie ucieka z siłowni. Illya dusi w środku niepokój. Napoleon nigdy nie jest gwałtowny, woli prześlizgiwać się, unikając niebezpiecznych sytuacji, niż podejmować walkę. Jego kostki krwawią - prawdopodobnie zanim obrał na cel ludzi, wymęczył worek bokserski. Szybki ruch ruch ramionami jest jedynym ostrzeżeniem przed atakiem, ale Kuryakin jest na to gotowy. To nie pierwszy raz, gdy ze sobą sparują, ale zwykle robią to w innych nastrojach. Napoleon jest przepełniony emocjami, ale jednocześnie boleśnie zimny, co czyni z niego niebezpiecznego przeciwnika. Mimo to, przez różnicę we wzroście, wadze i umiejętnościach, Illya nie daje się tak łatwo pokonać. Po trzech walkach, Solo robi się wyczerpany, ale mimo to atakuje dalej. Illya decyduje, że ma tego dość i powtarza rzut z ich pierwszej walki - ten, przez który Napoleon skończył podduszany przez najlepszego agenta KGB. Tym razem jednak był delikatniejszy, nie chciał skrzywdzić partnera, a jedynie go ostudzić.

 

“ _Czy możesz wreszcie powiedzieć, o co cały ten cyrk?_ ” pyta spokojnie, czekając aż jego partner przestanie się rzucać. Chwilę to trwa, ale w końcu słyszy szorstkie “ _Czy możesz mnie wreszcie puścić?_ ”, więc spełnia prośbę. Napoleon siada, odgarnia włosy z czoła i zaczyna bez większych wstępów.

 

“ _CIA chce mnie z powrotem._ ”

 

Zanim Illya jest w stanie przetworzyć co tak właściwie usłyszał, Napoleon spuszcza drugą informację.

 

“ _I nie chcą mnie jako agenta. Chcą mnie zamknąć na cały okres, który mi został w momencie, w którym zostałem wypożyczony do UNCLE. Można więc powiedzieć, że trochę się… zirytowałem._ ”

 

“ _Czy po to Waverly…?”_

 

Westchnienie ze strony Solo sprawia, że Kuryakin marszczy brwi, jego dezorientację potęguje fakt, że przyjmuje on całkiem zrelaksowaną pozycję.

 

“ _Tak. Ale również po to, żeby mi oznajmić, że to, co CIA chce różni się od tego, co CIA może. Waverly przez cały okres naszej współpracy przygotowywał sobie grunt pod to, bo wiedział, że tak będzie. Cztery godziny temu zostałem pełnoprawnym członkiem UNCLE. Musiałem jednak zrzec się wszystkich dóbr, które posiadałem w Stanach oraz tych, które dostałem od CIA oraz mam zakaz wjazdu do końca wyroku. Niewielka zapłata w związku z tym, co dostałem w zamian. Waverly nie wyjaśnił mi jak do tego doprowadził, ale w tym momencie mało mnie to już obchodzi._ ”

 

Illya przez chwilę nic nie mówi. Próbuje rozwiązać tę skomplikowaną łamigłówkę, jaką jest Napoleon Solo. Człowiek, który składa się z tylu twarzy, że nawet jeśli myślisz, że odkryłeś już wszystkie, to czymś cię zaskoczy. Ludzka matrioszka.

 

“ _To skąd to wszystko, Kowboju? Normalnie spodziewałbym się, że pójdziesz to uczcić w jakiejś przereklamowanie drogiej restauracji z równie drogim alkoholem, ale nie że będziesz przyprawiał swoich nowych kolegów z pracy prawie o atak serca._ ” odzywa się, gdy widzi jak Napoleon się zbiera do wyjścia, wyraźnie chcąc wrócić do siebie, by może jednak wprowadzić taki plan w życie. Amerykanin patrzy mu prosto w oczy i mówi “ _Twoje wybuchy emocji prawie zawsze bywały gwałtowne. Dlaczego niby ja raz nie mogłem sobie na taki pozwolić?_ ”, zostawiając Rosjanina w osłupieniu.

 

Rzecz w tym, że taki typ radzenia sobie z emocjami nie pasuje do Napoleona. Szybko wydoroślał, więc jego sposób bycia stał się po prostu sposobem na przetrwanie, ale i jednocześnie złotą klatką, w której dobrowolnie się zamknął. A raczej, w której zamknął swoje emocje. Kara odbywana w CIA w niczym nie pomogła, wręcz utrwaliła jego instynktowne reakcje.

 

_Ukryj, nie czuj, nie pozwól im wiedzieć._

 

Jednak to, co Illyę zdumiało najbardziej, to fakt, że się przed nim do tego przyznał. To był milowy krok w stronę zdobywania zaufania, którego żaden z nich nie czuł od dzieciństwa, zanim jeszcze świat zwalił im się na głowy i przygniótł swoim ciężarem. Illya wiedział, co oznacza ten metafizyczny rodzaj zaufania. Obaj robią się bardziej ludzcy, niż kiedyś mogliby sobie na to pozwolić. I powoli okazuje się, że wcale nie różnią się od siebie tak bardzo.

 

Na ustach Illyi pojawia się miękki uśmiech.

 

Co za nowy, wspaniały świat się przed nimi otwiera.  


 

 

|THE END|

**Author's Note:**

> Kilka uwag końcowych. Piszę "Illya" tak jak piszę, ponieważ przeczytałam 90% tego, co jest w fandomie po angielsku i na tym etapie trochę dziwnie patrzy mi się na poprawniejsze "Ilja". Druga część powstała tylko dlatego, żebym mogła użyć mojego headcanonu, że Napoleon zna francuski, a wręcz ma pochodzenie (nie powiecie mi, że złodziej sztuki nie zna francuskiego, podczas gdy zna włoski i angielski, nie ma takiej opcji). Trzecia za to pozwoliła mi na użycie cytatu z najsłynniejszej disney'owskiej piosenki ostatnich kilku lat. "Ama" to baskijskie słowo "mama", a skoro Kraj Basków jest częścią i Hiszpanii i Francji to stwierdziłam, że niby dlaczego się o to nie pokusić?
> 
> Więcej grzechów nie pamiętam. Może następnym razem pomęczę was Napollyą, bo ten ship to życie.


End file.
